The Cat Queen One and a Half
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A TMM version and ACTUAL parody of 'The Lion King One and a Half! What were Pudding and Lettuce's view of things during the events of DisneyandTMMLover's 'The Cat Queen? Pudding is determined to write up that version! Features original song parodies!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi. I also don't own the movie 'The Lion King: 1 and a Half' (which belongs to , which belongs to Disney! I also don't own the original 'The Cat Queen' story, which belongs to DisneyandTMMLover (I asked permission to do this sequel, and she granted permission).

In case you're wondering, no this will not be a fanmake, this is going to be a straight out parody... a parody of a parody of... it's confusing. This time, I'm actually going to try and see what I can do to make this story different from the others! Anyway, I want to say thanks to DisneyandTMMLover for granting me permission to do this! And if you haven't already, check out 'The Cat Queen'! Anyway, a little prologue to start our story!

* * *

**ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

**Tokyo Mew Mew in...**

**"How the Little Girl Made a Parody!"**

**AKA...**

**The Cat Queen One and a Half!**

**First part of the first chapter written by a horrible Dr. Seuss impersonator!**

* * *

_Everyone down on a website loved parodies an awful lot!_

_When asked why they love them so, they respond; "We never will get caught!_

_We'll just copy and paste stuff! Just copying the material was awesome;_

_Nobody knows the difference! It's not like there are lawyers on our blossoms!"_

_Yes, many people attempt to copy and paste, and others were taught..._

_But the little girl named Pudding, who lived in Tokyo, Japan, did NOT!_

* * *

Inside Café Mew Mew, inside a small computer room, we see Pudding nearby, leaning against the table as she glared at the camera, then down towards the lollipop she was sucking on.

_She found the parodies crappy, not parodies, fanmakes!_

_Please don't ask why, nobody really knows what's at stake!_

Pudding then munched on the lollypop and threw it aside as she chewed it up and gulped it down.

_It could be perhaps that her head wasn't on right._

_It could be perhaps that her shoes were way too tight._

Pudding blinked as she looked down at her shoes. "Why would my shoes affect my mood? I don't get it, na no da."

_But the most likely reason, that I can recall_

_Was that little Pudding's brain wasn't so, so small._

An X-Ray machine then randomly appeared in front of Pudding to reveal she had a huge brain.

_But whatever the reason, so many to pick,_

_Pudding looked at the computer, feeling real sick!_

Pudding then sat down on the computer as she looked at the screen, labeled 'Cartoon X-Overs'. Many 'fanmakes', such as 'Shrek', 'Aladdin', and 'Little Mermaid' were flooding this section. Pudding glared at the screen.

_Staring at the screen, with a sour Pudding frown;_

_She only watched as she refreshed it up and down..._

"Kisshu, Ichigo needs you upstairs!" Lettuce's voice was heard, throwing Pudding off her mood as the camera suddenly tipped over.

Kisshu, who had been rhyming the entire time, groaned as Lettuce came down. "Lettuce, do you mind? I was in the middle of doing something!"

"I'm afraid this can't wait." Lettuce said as she went over to see Kisshu and Pudding. "She needs you now!"

Kisshu sighed as he got up. "Another day, another thing Koneko wants with me... sorry, Pudding. We'll have to continue the tirade later..."

"Okay, Kisshu onii-chan." Pudding nodded as Kisshu teleported.

"What are you two doing, anyway?" Lettuce asked as she sat down next to Pudding.

"Well, I was looking around on a fanfiction site, and I was wandering over to this section called 'Cartoon X-Overs', and... well, do you notice anything...STRANGE... about this page?" Pudding asked as she pointed towards the screen.

Lettuce looked at the screen. "'Fanmake'? What's a fanmake?"

"A rip-off of a movie." Pudding sighed. "Also a copy-paste pasta that most people think is 'original', but it's not!"

"Why are you upset about that?" Lettuce asked. "Maybe it's just small stepping stones for people to realize their full potential..."

"That's just it!" Pudding sighed as she pointed to the profiles. "There's just too many! And people do it ALL the time! It's just... not original, you know what I mean, bean? I mean, there are at least a few 'parodies' that I actually enjoyed!"

"Really?" Lettuce asked. "Like what?"

"Well... even though there is some bits copied and pasted, other than that, it's entirely original, some of the things were original..." Pudding smiled as she clicked on another tab. "...and it's a 'Mew Mew Fanfiction Site'! Somebody wrote a Lion King parody that is actually original on some levels!"

Lettuce looked it over as she asked, "Hey, it's not so bad... she does have some tal- wait, why am I the warthog? Does this person indicate I stink?"

"I so can't wait until her 'Lion King 1 and a Half' parody! I'd love to see the point of views of me and you!" Pudding smiled.

Lettuce blinked. "Pudding, the 'Lion King 1 and a Half' movie wasn't even canon to the Lion King, that was a Direct to DVD sequel made by some other Disney company!"

"Me, I consider it canon!" Pudding smiled. "In fact, you know what? I want to stick it to those Cartoon X-Over people that you can make original stuff, AKA PARODIES, NOT FANMAKES! I'm going to write... THE POV-QUEL TO THE CAT QUEEN!"

Lettuce blinked. "Pudding, you need the permission of the original person who wrote this, and besides, what if he or she already planned..."

"Got it!" Pudding smiled as she clicked on the next tab to show an e-mail. "Got permission for the person to do it!"

"Really?" Lettuce said in shock.

"Yep!" Pudding smiled as she got a thought... a wicked thought... Pudding got a wonderful, wicked thought. "And you know what? I know exactly where to start this!"

Pudding then clicked on a Word Document as she started typing. Lettuce, in interest, sat down next to her as she said, "This could be interesting to watch..."

* * *

And that is the end of the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, next chapter begins the start of the 'Cat Queen One and A Half' story! Once again, thank you to DisneyandTMMLover for giving me permission to do this story! Also, for people wondering about the references to the Cartoon X-Overs section and wondering if that's true... yes, but since last year, there's been a fanmake purge. At least, this one is going to be a parody, and I am going to try to make it close to parody as I can get it! Anyway, read, review, and critique away!


End file.
